From the Ground Up: Chill 100 Drabble Series
by TheIrishShipperholic
Summary: Jessica Chilton takes her own advice. Will Halstead hated taking advice from others. In a series of 100 drabbles, this unlikely couple will discover that fate has plans for them but it will take a LOT of nudging from their family & friends! -Drabble #6: Pretend-
1. Electric

**Title:** Diagnosis: Love!  
 **Author:** Katie  
 **Disclaimer:** I own nothing but this story and my original characters  
 **Show/Movie/Book:** Chicago Fire and Chicago Med  
 **Couples/Category:** Jessica "Chili" Chilton/Will Halstead, mentions of Erin (Lindsay) / Jay (Halstead), Sylvie (Brett) / Sean (Roman) mixed throughout, others to be determined. Slightly alternate universe (AU)  
 **Rating:** M  
 **Summary:** Jessica Chilton takes her own advice. Will Halstead hated taking advice from others. In a series of 100 drabbles, this unlikely couple will discover that fate has plans for them but it will take a LOT of nudging from their family  & friends!  
 **Author's Note:** Though I can't find any screen-caps of these two from their brief scenes together on the Season 4 premiere of Chicago Fire, I still fell in love with their chemistry early on! And maybe I'm silly for supporting a pairing that hasn't happened yet and probably won't happen, but that's me … the silly shipper crazy writer who doesn't give up until at least **something** is written about that pairing.  
 **#1 – Electric**  
 _"Oh my God! A call like that, all that intensity? I've seen it a million times, someone's totally hooking up tonight," she had told Sylvie._

 _"What? No!" Sylvie Brett had protested with a scoff._

 _"Volcanoes need to let off steam. And this place has been a volcano for weeks. Trust me."_

 _Trust me, trust me, trust me._ Those two words – her own words – echoed in the mind belonging to Jessica Chilton as she watched her friend  & partner hurry out with the blonde-haired guy in the soft leather jacket. Once they had departed Firehouse 51's beloved hangout, Chili let her eyes drift around the room to watch – a smile planted on her face in a soft manner – all the firefighters from Truck & Squad alike interact with their loved ones. It made her long in having that special someone to hold tight on a day like today.

A sizzle ran through her at the brief caress that traveled along the cool leather covering her arms and she turned to glance at who the owner of the hand was; surprise lighting up her face. "Hello, Miss Chilton," the ginger-haired doctor said in a smooth, husky voice.

"Hello yourself, Doctor Halstead," she replied in the same smooth voice, hers slightly more seductive. "How was your day today?"

"It was good." _But it's about to get better,_ they each thought to themselves. And then another sizzle ran through her as her chin was gripped in a firm manner by a masculine hand, turning her head toward him; watching through barely hooded eyelashes as he eased his head closer to hers and tilting it to one side.

 _Just one taste,_ he thought to himself. Just one taste and he would feel like a satisfied man. But the moment their lips met, one taste was not enough…for either of them. Her lips opened beneath his; a low, throaty moan ripped from her chest at the way his tongue slowly worked its way into her mouth. Taking his time. Learning her each and every shy movement, from the way her tongue slowly grazed his to the way she allowed him to pull her to stand between his legs while he sat on the stool next to hers.

Oh, it was going to a long & sizzling night filled with heat and passion.


	2. Beloved

**#2 – Beloved**  
 _Roses are red  
Violets are blue  
You're my beloved  
And I know I'm yours too._

That small poem greets Chili when she arrived at a shift later that year, written on a small card from one of the local flower shops in their part of Chicago, buried among a fairly large bouquet of flowers. It raised her spirits some, because of the bad week they had both been through. She'd found out that her sister Margaret was moving to Europe – permanently – and it had devastated Chili.

But then the news about Will & Jay's father had come crashing down around him, and he had withdrawn himself from her. Chili hadn't given up on him, though; sending him brief text messages filled with sweet words. And now the bouquet of flowers showing up…it was a sign that things were going to be okay for them.

"Are those from Will?" a voice asked, cutting into Chili's thoughts and she turns to see her partner, Sylvie Brett.

"Yeah." Chili shows the blonde what the card said before bringing the vase closer to her to lean forward and breathe in the sweet, sweet scent of the flowers. _I love him so much. And I want him to know that I'm there for him._ Her cell phone starts to ring and she reaches down to grab it from inside of the front pocket for her uniform. "This is Jessica."

"There's the woman I love. How are you?" _Oh, no. He's completely drunk._ "Are you at work right now? What are you wearing?"

"Will, give me the phone, please," Chili heard his brother Jay saying; a shuffle for the phone exchanged between the two brothers – one a cop, the other a doctor – taking place before Jay finally won the exchange. "I'm so sorry about that, Jessica. He insisted on calling you."

"I'm fine, Jay. Please give me back my phone," Will said in the background, making a grab for his phone. Jay scooted out of reach. "Jacob, give me back my phone!"

"One: don't call me by that name. Two: you're drunk and you're slurring your words. Three: you can't have your phone because you weren't supposed to have in the first place unless it was for emergencies," Jay reminded him.

Will scowls. "But that was an important phone call. I wanted to ask her if she got my flowers," he said.

"Tell him that I did get the flowers," Chili said from her end of the line. "And that he's got his beloved for the rest of their lives." Then she hung up.


	3. Waiting

**So, fair warning … some of these drabbles will jump around a bit in time. I don't want you to think that I came up with them randomly and threw them into this 100 drabble series. I'm putting thought and effort into writing each & every one of these drabbles.**

 **#3 – Waiting**

The phone had yet to ring. The call had yet to come. A jangling had yet to be heard throughout the house that sounded so empty without that familiar sound. Chili spared another glance to the phone which sat on her nightstand but refused to pick it up and turned back to the romance novel she'd been reading since she climbed into bed. And then the soft creak of a door opening had her glancing up once again before hurrying to get out of bed, going down the stairs in slow motion with the baseball bat gripped firmly in one hand. Making her way toward the kitchen, where the creak had come from, Chili walked through the doorway then reached over and flipped up the light switch. A gasp fell from her lips and she ran around the kitchen island toward the form that stood in the doorway. "You promised that you would call us!" she accused the man who stood before her, dripping wet from the rain that had been lingering for several days.

"I couldn't. Cell reception sucks," the man with ginger hair replied, sweeping her up into his embrace and ignoring the fact that he was getting her night shirt drenched.

Their lips fused together in a kiss that expressed it all; they had missed each other immensely. It continued to go one for a few minutes as he stepped up toward the kitchen island and hoisted her up onto the top surface of it, growling in response to the guttural moan which escaped from her lips and was buried among their steamy kisses. "I've missed you," she murmured, coming up for air to allow herself a few moments to hold him to her. To know that he was real. That he was here with her. That he wasn't going anywhere ever again.

Will brought her head up upon seeing the tears that made tracks down the fair skin of her cheeks, framing her face between his hands. "I've missed you too, baby. I thought about you every second while I was over there. You and our kids," he murmurs in response, pulling her close once more.

Chili buries her face in his neck, crying quietly. He was finally home.

And she didn't have to wait any longer to hold him.


	4. Calm

**Heed the mature reading here, folks! It's going to get _steamy_!**

 **#4 – Calm**

The kiss was … Gentle. Quiet. Soft. Tender. Nothing like Chili expected it to be. But everything that she was feeling – and Will was feeling as he pressed his mouth to hers – was a far outcry from what was going on inside of their bodies. Flames sent heat shooting until little electrical currents had spread down into her tightly-clenched walls, ripping a moan from her as the sound is buried behind her lips beneath his. When he finally pulls away, her eyes flutter open slowly to look at him. To see the way that the once vibrant blue of his eyes turned into a deeper shade that reminded her of the skies just before a thunderstorm. "Will…" The single word came out in a breathless whisper, and then she was swept up into the tide of desire with another kiss pressed to her lips.

This one was different from the first. It had everything that they had both felt in the first kiss and Will wraps one arm around the back of her shoulders, holding her head in place with his masculine hand while the other hand drifted down along the curves of her body until it had stopped to caress over the cheeks of her rear end. Chili moaned at this, the passion-filled sound buried among the kisses and met with a guttural growl from the man who held her in his arms.

Neither of them are sure how they managed to hold themselves in check after pulling back from the kiss and making their way to Will's apartment but Chili did her best to pull on the reins, making sure that her passion for him was buried for at least a bit longer. As soon as they stumbled through the front door of his apartment, however, all bets were off when he swept her up against the bare flesh of his chest – _when did he get rid of his shirt?_ – and Chili let out a long, low moan as the satin-and-lace bra she wore rubbed up against his flesh. The hooks of her bra were quickly unfastened, and the item of clothing flung off to one side.

His hands drifted slowly up her rib cage until they came into contact with underside of the firm, round globes of her breasts; thumbs grazing across the diamond-hard nipples before he bent his head to crush his mouth to hers. The trek they made toward his bedroom was filled with more kisses. Kisses of exploration between two tongues that left no room for protest – not that Chili had any reason to protest – and finally came to a stop at the end of the bed, bringing the kiss to an abrupt stop. She fell back onto the mattress first and lifted each of her slender legs for him in order to allow – and watch – him as he peeled her leggings down off of her legs, throwing them to the general area behind him. "You're so beautiful," he murmured.

"You're not so bad yourself, Doc," she responded in a whispered tone, lifting herself up to place her lips onto the bare flesh of his abdomen and moving up as far as she could reach. Then she was slowly falling back onto the mattress behind her, using the palms of her hands to scoot toward the pillows. Will follows her, as if he were the predator slowly chasing after his prey. But this wasn't the jungle, and they weren't animals. Unless he planned to be in bed. In which case Chili still sought to pull him closer until he had no choice but to give into her silent demand, sinking down into the warmth that she provides him.

Using one hand, he let it drift along her curves – the outer part of them – before venturing slowly toward the spot between Chili's thighs. Will let his eyes drift up to meet hers, their gazes locking and she gave him a brief nod with her permission for him to continue what he was doing. Will does so, the very tips of his fingers just barely grazing her curls causing her to buck her hips. "How badly do you want it?" he murmured in question form.

"I want it so, so badly," she whispered once again, pushing his hand away before stripping him out of his remaining clothes before peeling her underwear down & off her legs. Her feet kicked them to the end of the bed and they're forgotten as Chili flips them over until she was on top of him, lowering herself down onto his shaft which ached & throbbed for her touch alone. The tips of her fingers stroke the underside of his shaft. Will moans, bucking his hips up against her before pushing her hand aside to let his own hand close around the head of his shaft, easing into her tightly-clenched heat until he was finally buried to the hilt inside of her. Until only the top of his shaft was barely showing.

Flipping them over to once again take over control, the sheets on his bed tangling around the bare flesh of their bodies. The silk provided more flames that scorched through both of them, more electrical currents shooting straight down to their groins as Will eases back out of her until the tip of his shaft was inside of her before slamming back into her. Chili lets out a loud cry, the sound buried among kisses which left no room for breathing until they needed their lungs to take in air, pulling back. She lowers her head to bury her mouth against his broad shoulder, mouth opening to place a kiss to the flesh there and Will reaches up to gently pull her head back so that he could gaze into her eyes. Gaze into the deep mocha brown eyes that were right in front of him and letting them collide with a medium sea blue.


	5. Sky

**This one may make you cry, so if you tear up at what's going to happen, I hope they're tears of joy!**

 **#5 – Sky**

"Can I open my eyes yet?" This question tumbled from between her lips as he lead her through several doorways before she's finally brought to a stop; his hand still hovering firmly over her eyes. Chili had been so pleasant in keeping herself in suspense for this unexpected surprise he had in store for her.

"Not just yet." That was his response as he hurries to move around her, moving boxes around. Her ears pick up on this sound and she wonders what he's doing but her answer is eventually given to her when he moves her between the boxes scattered this way and that way.

His hand still hovered firmly over her eyes but Will finally settled her where he wanted her to stand before removing his hand. When she opened her eyes, Chili was hit with an overwhelming set of emotions as she saw what was in front of her. Floods of fear, love, but also joy & happiness for what he had done went through her and she turns to look at him. "How did you manage to get this all done?"

"I had help. Rhodes, Choi, and some of the guys from Firehouse 51 worked their magic. You hate it."

"No! I love it. I'm just surprised that you managed to sneak around your busy schedule to do this for me," Chili responded, going to grab his hand and pull it around to rest on her ever-growing belly. Will smiled at this and went to place his other hand beside the first one; the two of them standing their in silence.

After a while, he looks down at her. "There's more to the surprise," he said before going to hold his hand over the eyes that she shut without hesitation and guiding her into another room before letting his hand drop back down to his side. "Now you can open them."

Chili did so, gasping sharply once more when she saw the nursery decorated in beautiful colors meant for the arrival of two babies. Two babies that was one of each, yellow covering the entirety of the room but pink & purple polka dots on one side and green & blue on the other side. "This is amazing, Will. Thank you."

"No, thank **you** ," he said, correcting her with a smile; leaning around to kiss the corner of her lips but mostly aiming for her cheek.

The sky outside never looked so blue…


	6. Pretend

**That scene with Will at Jennifer Baker's funeral just made me want to wrap his arms around him and tell him that everything would be okay. But I will let Chili do that for me. ;)  
**

 **#6 – Pretend**

He could fake it all that he wanted but she **knew**. Jessica Chilton Halstead knew when something was on his mind. "Baby, please talk to me." He pulls away. "William, I'm trying my hardest." He ignores her. "Will, please stop this! I can't take it anymore." That got his attention, his gaze flickering to her and seeing her with her fifth month baby bump, slightly bigger than most women carrying just one child.

Chili was carrying more than one inside of her. A boy **and** a girl. They had names picked out and everything. "I don't want to stress you out, baby." It was a simple response. But Chili wasn't having it, and she gives him a stern look that his mother would have probably given him too if she were still here. "And you know how much I don't like the name William." She arches a brow at him as if to say 'so'? "You don't need the extra stress right now."

"I'm pregnant with twins, and you're telling me not to stress out? You have been for over a month, Will. I'm worried, not stressed out. Please promise me that you'll talk to me. Isn't that what our marriage is about? Communication?"

She was right. As usual. Will wondered how he had ever managed to be apart from her during the day when they were both working 12 to 24 hour shifts. He worried about her every time that she got in the ambulance she loved so dearly, but she was cutting back on her hours a little at a time now that the twins would be arriving in 3 months via C-section. "Yes, you're right. Come here." He goes to pull her into his lap and cradles her belly as he buries his face into her neck. "I love you so much."

"I love you more, baby." He grinned against the skin of her neck, knowing it wouldn't be possible for her to love him anymore than he loved her. "Maybe you should show me how much you love me."

Will grins again and goes to sweep her into his arms, carrying her to their bedroom, where he placed her gently down on the mattress. Lovingly, he began to dispense of her clothes one at a time while splaying soft & tender kisses that nipped gently at times as each inch of her skin is exposed to his blue eyes, strong hands and firm lips. He didn't leave any inch of her behind and only paused once she had shattered upon reaching the peak to dispense with his own clothes then joined her on the bed, his throbbing shaft easing into her aching nub slowly. "Let me hear you scream my name, Jessica."

Her vocal chords are hoarse by the time she finishes shouting his name as he finally brings his deep thrusts to a stop. But he would never be finished loving her.

He could never fake it with her.


End file.
